


On Second Thought

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Apologies, F/M, False Accusations, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slow Dancing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin and Heather suddenly break-up due to an argument, but now he realizes what he's done wrong to deserve this. Can Justin have the heart to forgive and win her back before Alejandro steals her away from him during a high school dance? Based on the Eddie Rabbitt song entitled "On Second Thought".</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Second Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything associated with Total Drama. The song of course is based on the Eddie Rabbitt song entitled "On Second Thought". So enjoy.

Ahhh, the local high school dance. It was an once in a lifetime opportunity for everyone to show off their tremendous stuff right on the dance floor and for everyone to make a long distant impression in their lives in high school that would last a lifetime.

For example, there were two souls who inhabited this good school, because of their love for everything that was beauty, a love for egotism, and a strict love for each other. Of course, that couple happened to be Justin and Heather. It was perhaps the most hottest couple at their high school. Their descriptions said it all about their characters.

Justin was the cute guy at class that had one hell of a sparkly smile. He had those amazing blue eyes that could leave any female student body breathless. That wavy black hair that he had when he did that hair flip of his just drove girls crazy. And his voice was something to be more desired, that when he talked, your heart just froze like pure ice itself. He was by far the most handsomest thing that had ever graced this school.

Heather was the most popular girl in the school. And why not? She was born with the word itself. She had the face of a beautiful Asian supermodel, such coal grey eyes that made a guy's heart melt if fluttered, such nice pouty lips that was more kissable, and she had dressed like a very desirable hottie for sure. With that burgundy halter top and such olive-colored hot pants that fit those long, luscious legs of hers, it was like she was destined to be the most beautiful creature she ever was, just to turn the head of every man.

Both Justin and Heather were labeled the model couple indeed. All of the guys wanted to be with and be like the hot Hawaiian himself and every jealous girl in this school wanted to be like Heather because of her sudden nastiness. She was also happened to be labeled around this school as the Queen Bee. She would take what she want, get what she want, heck she would even have the audacity to steal boyfriends with her seduction and her hotness if given the chance. Justin loved that about her. She was just so beautiful and nasty (not dirty) at the same time. But she would be nicer when he was around her hunky Hawaiian boyfriend. Sometimes, his passionate and romantic ways would make Heather forget why she acted so nasty in the first place.

However, the several weeks leading to the dance felt way so much different, as Justin and Heather's relationship soon felt one earth-shaking turn. It was like almost leading right into a horrible disaster. Heather soon found out that there were girls text messaging Justin every chance he was getting them. Some of them were a very lot flirty, some of them looked very sexual, and some of them looked pretty much weirded out. It all happened one day ago when Justin and Heather had one hell of a tumultous fight at The Queen Bee's house.

"What in the hell are these girls texting you for, Justin?" Heather said, just spatting out at Justin.

"Hey, I don't even know where I got them from to be quite honest!" Justin exclaimed in defense, "Look, the girls think I'm good looking! I can't argue with what I've got! I need to have fangirls to start up my modeling career. It's the only thing I have in life. Sometimes, a man does things without even half-thinking you know!"

"Really? Because the only things you seem to do half-thinking is enjoying these disgusting text messages these sluts left in your phone!" Heather spat out to him as the Queen Bee showed out his phone. She didn't quite understand what The Queen Bee saw.

"That's impossible! Besides, I was never turned on by this, Heather! Just because a hot girl tells me that if I wanted to feel her enormous chest, that doesn't mean I won't do it!" Justin said with such a scoffed manner.

"Really, Justin? Is she hotter than me? Huh? Is she?" Heather said adding threatening suspicion to her voice.

"Oh, there we go again!" Justin exclaimed as he rolled his eyes at Heather's suspicion. "That's always the problem with you! You always nag and nag and nag without me just having to explain all of this mess! I'm telling you, that's the problem."

"No, my problem is that ever since Alejandro had shown up into town in the last several months, you've been acting a bit jealous of him!" Heather exclaimed as she pointed a finger to Justin, "Somehow, you don't seem to think I exist anymore!"

"I do happen to think you exist! Heather, you're the only one in my life for me!" Justin exclaimed as he was trying to get himself calm, "But somehow, you don't feel like I exist anymore as well, knowing that you've been seeing Alejandro right behind my back!"

"What? That's bogus. I don't like Alejandro! He's just a good friend that's just nice to every woman that even comes to this school, including me!" The Queen Bee replied once again, "Admit it, you're just jealous because he's more good looking than you!"

"I'm not- You see, I..." Justin responded as he was struggling to say those words to Heather, but just couldn't think of what to say, "You know what. I'm leaving. It's certain that I cannot deal with this anymore."

And in the heat of the moment, Justin suddenly started to walk out of her door, but Heather had to stop him once again.

"What? You come back here! We're not finished yet, okay?" Heather said, just screaming at her soon to be ex-boyfriend once again.

"Well, it seems to be that I am..." Justin said as he felt like in his mind, he's finally have enough, "I'm sorry Heather, but were finished. I just can't put up with a nag like you anymore..."

Hearing this, Heather felt such a sudden shock inside of her, just like something really hurt her. She just couldn't believe that Justin had dumped her up-close. After all of the things they've been through together. Such wonderful five-star dates, the finest cars that they drove in, the trouble and mischief that they caused as a couple together. And it all had to happen quite like this? Refusing to let this shock hurt her one bit, Heather chased and caught up with him just to yell out as he was getting in his Aston Martin that he got for his 16th birthday.

"Fine! Walk out on me! Walk out on our life together! Your life will be hell without me!" Heather shouted on as Justin had drove away just trying to get her nagging sound off of her mind once and for all.

Heather's words in a strange twist of fortune had came true. Justin was suffering a very grim state of depression that he had never suffered for quite a very long time. During the past several weeks, he tried to get back in the dating world, by dating one of the hot females that infest in the entire school itself. Alas, it was to no avail. The girls that Justin was dating became so hopeless and yet careless than the next. One female Justin dated was so much crazier and goofier, that her orange hair was just gonna shoot up from the sky entirely with the steam and ecstatic behavior she was developing. Another female that Justin dated felt so tan with her tomboyish brown hair. But alas, it went exactly nowhere because the female overachiever was still not getting over a certain green-mohawked ex-boyfriend, who had dumped her for a beautiful goth girl that felt so much exactly like him. The last female Justin had dated happened to be a very pudgy female nerd with glasses. She looked pretty much like the pudgy girl from Napoleon Dynamite, but with a snort that sounded too much like Urkel. It was going smooth until Justin was pretty much disturbed by the lettuce that was trapped in the pudgy girl's teeth. He was creeped out one bit and left. **  
**

Now Justin looked pretty much like hell beat him up every chance he took. His hair was a mess, his face was covered with dirt just a little... yeah, that was pretty much it. Somehow, what Heather said to him had affected him. His life was definitely hell without her.

"Man... what the hell happened to my life...?" Justin said right to the mirror as he was examining what he'd had done in the past. He should've known better than to erase and delete those inappropriate messages given to him by sexy girls. It was perhaps the price he paid dearly. But somehow, he noticed that something inside was destroying him. It was destroying him to the fact that he couldn't live without a certain Queen bee in his life.

Justin couldn't definitely live without Heather, knowing that he really hurt her in the sense that she was really jealous of all the girls that were seeing Justin through and through. She was so mean, ruthless and nasty on the outside, but on the inside, Heather felt so pretty, cute, sexy, beautiful, and so much peaceful. That's the only side Justin really loved from her. It was like he was seeing two sides to Heather's character. One minute she's ferocious and next thing Justin knows, she turns on the soft switch.

Then all of a sudden, it just hit him.

"The dance!" Justin said in belief as he noticed that tonight was the annual high school dance. It was the only one night of the year that was so much important to him.

But there was one problem. He didn't have a date. He still had that fight with Heather several weeks back that he wasn't even really proud of to be exact. But somehow, that smile that Heather always had when she and Justin were alone always lit up his world all over. So there could be a true fact to all of this:

She would actually be there at the dance itself!

Without having anytime to spare itself, Justin quickly rushed right inside his closet to grab a very nice printed black formal jacket, a nice black long sleeved shirt, his nice black tie and black jeans. Not to forget he had his best black shoes to match. With all this stress and little trouble, Justin quickly rushed out for the door without any supper whatsoever and right into his car immediately.

Inside the school auditorium, there were banners strapped everywhere with balloons hanging on top of the ceiling, the music was busy playing all across four corners of the dance floor, and all of the couples were dancing romantically in the imaginary wind. This was perhaps the art and form of the slow dance which featured two souls forging together dancing majestically in motion.

Justin had finally shown up for the occasion just in time. With all of this crowd involvement, it was gonna be extra hard to find Heather right around now.

_"Dang it... look at all those people right now. How on earth am I ever gonna find Heather now?"_ Justin thought to himself as his head wandered around the auditorium. From this crowd of people, it kinda looked like Heather wasn't here at first.

So Justin had to further his search by swimming through the crowd of people to the tune of "I'll Make Love To You" playing right on the stereo. Like a rugby player going right through player after player, Justin made some quick reflexes not trying to bump into the dancing guests.

"Heather!" he shouted out in hopes that he can get to the Queen Bee very quickly. The crowd now started to look like one freaky maze right after another. It was just a catastrophe to be exact!

And after passing the very last couple right on his journey, Justin had finally spotted Heather from far away. So like a bull, he scooted everyone out of the way without any harm.

And there was Heather, looking very stylish and very seductive with her glittery red dress and her hair all the way down just swaying in the wind much to Justin's breathless heart. But, somehow... his happiness soon ended.

Heather was busy slow dancing with someone, much to Justin's sudden shock and irritation.

The figure that Heather was dancing with seemed to be none other than Justin's main rival, Alejandro. Justin's jaw suddenly dropped instantaneously.

"Hmmmmm... Alejandro, you sure know how to take a woman by the arms..." Heather smiled evilly right into Alejandro's eyes, "Justin never danced like that..."

"Well, it's a shame that he's such an annoyance to you. I'll never be able to annoy you for so long. You're just too feisty and ruthless in my eyes, mi amor..." Alejandro said as his voice was just seducing the hell right out of her.

"Oooooh, Alejandro... you sexy devil..." Heather cooed evilly as Justin's heart suddenly got shot down through a blaze of agony.

Seeing this just sickened him to the core. It was certain that he was gonna lose it as a result of Alejandro dancing with her one and only love.

Justin had decided to leave immediately just shortly after seeing that heart-breaking disaster loom right before his eyes.

The Hawaiian then punched out a wall far away without anyone seeing him in this manner. His pure hatred for Alejandro had infested him to lower levels. He was angry on the outside, but he was crushed right on the inside. Seeing what conspired right now, Justin started to think painfully.

_"I can't believe this... she doesn't miss me at all. She'd rather like him than me..."_ Justin thought to himself as he laid his head down in the most depressing way. _"Maybe this is a sign... maybe I rather not love Heather anymore... it's over..."_

As Justin kept on droning on the outside, in the inside, he had a very painful look at his future, much like a second thought.

Justin would be nothing more of a mere shell of himself. He would have no job to get by, he would have no family to support him, and worst of all, he would never have a life of itself. He would end up dying a poor lonely love-less soul.

Somehow, he would imagine a life if Heather was with Alejandro. They would be rich and living it off a nice condo in Spain, they would have become the envy of everyone who wished they could be like them, they would run a very huge successful fashion clothing line, and worst of all, they would have a very loving family with the kids they would imagine. Alejandro would end up living Justin's life just to rub it in the Hawaiian's face. _  
_

It just hit him right now. Justin refused to throw his future right away like that. He loved Heather with all of his heart. What kind of lowlife such as Alejandro would dare steal her like that? He had no indency to scoop her up from under his Hawaiian nose like that. I mean, Justin had taken a good look at his past. The moment that he met Heather when they were only kids. The moment when he and Heather shared their first ever kiss with each other since they were 16, which was one year ago. The moment where Justin had promised Heather that he would stick with her even when she was sick and couldn't go to school. Justin didn't want those memories to go away.

It was certain he knew what he wanted to do. With a fist forming right through his hand, he managed to turn around in his tracks and approached Alejandro and Heather again.

With love and seduction from Alejandro's deceptive eyes, he took Heather's cheek and sent his face closer to his, just dying to kiss those lips of her with such passionate force. He was about to lock in Justin's fate under lock and key.

But before Alejandro's lips can touch hers, he was greeted by a tap of his shoulder.

"Hey, Alejandro..." Justin said right to him.

"Yes, amigo?" Alejandro said in response.

With hatred fueling up like one heat-seeking missile, Justin's fist became locked and loaded and before anyone knew it...

... His fist exploded right into Alejandro's face like an atomic bomb itself went off and destroyed everything in sight. In this case, Alejandro's jaw was left crumpling with all of the pieces broken instantly like glass itself. Heather saw this and was just shocked.

"Justin! What on earth did you do that for? I told you I didn't wanna see you again!" Heather exclaimed madly to Justin who had a very long reason to explain himself.

"Heather, I know you don't really mean that, but just give me time to explain myself why I did..." Justin said as he blurted it all out in the open.

"Okay, fine. And after you're done explaining yourself, you can get out of here for good!" Heather exclaimed angrily once again.

"Please listen to me, for real!" Justin exclaimed back as he was trying to calm Heather down. And after a few seconds, Heather finally calmed and the Hawaiian began to speak again, "I know you're mad at me for dumping you, and I know I can never forgive myself for walking out on you like that. But I felt bad for leaving you and it just made me realize I'm very lonely without you!"

"Oh, brother..." Heather muttered to herself as Justin began to go on once more.

"So here it is... I'm sorry for dumping you! It was a very horrible mistake! I should've just ignored the flirty text messages those girls sent me. Because they aren't beautiful as you! I know you don't see it that way, but that's how I feel. It just hurt me that you would dance with someone I was jealous of! Yes, the truth is, I am jealous of Alejandro. I'm jealous of him that he's got the same style as me. He's got the perfect car, the perfect house, the perfect everything. I wouldn't care if I have those perfect things in life or not. You're priceless to me, okay? I'm sorry for what I've done!" Justin exclaimed as Heather felt like he was gonna feel a bit doozy because of his apology.

"Justin, please don't do this..." Heather groaned as she was about to speak up on his behalf, but Justin kept going on.

"I'm sorry for losing you, and I wish I could go back in time to stop all of this from happening to me. To us. The only thing is..." Justin said to her as he took one hell of a loud gulp. And with a breath of fresh air, he decided to let it all out again, "...I love you, Heather! I really do mean it! I wanna forget that this argument ever in the first place. But if you don't wanna go back to me, I understand... I understand very deeply."

Somehow, Heather struck a nerve inside very softly. It was strange that Justin's words and his apology meant every last word that he felt from his pure Hawaiian heart. But strangely, the words refused to affect her from the outside.

So without any warning, a frustrated Heather took her body closer to Justin and touched his cheeks, thinking he was gonna rip off his skin from the inside out...

...but strangely, that never happened.

Instead, Heather took Justin's cheeks and kissed him strongly. It was like a momentum changing smooch that he felt go right inside his entire brain, as fireworks were blasting inside him. Justin couldn't actually believe that Heather had walked back into Justin's arms where she belonged. The kiss lasted for a good 17 seconds before she finally broke free.

What made this unexpected was that Heather's frowning face now turned into a sweet, yet very seductive smile. And yet, Justin seemed to smile as well. His whole apology had seemed to win her back from Alejandro's dirty hands.

"So... you forgive me?" Justin said, just being very clueless if Heather bought his forgiveness or not. Heather just heard this and let out a very slight chuckle.

"Just shut up and dance with me..." Heather chuckled as she and Justin had decided to share the dance between each other together. It proved that no one, except Alejandro himself, would dare steal his girl when he was gonna be around. And quite frankly, no one would even have the balls to even try so.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes, then." Justin said smiling as he continued his dance with Heather all through the night and beyond.

The only girl and the only one he'll always be in love with.


End file.
